The present disclosure provides articles for absorbing fluids. In embodiments, the present disclosure provides articles that have been modified to make them hydrophobic, thereby decreasing their affinity for water and similar liquids, while increasing their affinity for other hydrophobic materials, including oil.
Oil spills can adversely affect the environment and are an increasing problem. Oil spills negatively impact waterways, lakes, rivers and oceans, and can be devastating to the environment and animal populations within and/or adjacent the affected waterways. Massive oil spills can result in long-term disastrous effects.
Oil recovery systems are utilized in the clean up of oil spills. One such oil recovery system includes the use of a sponge to soak up the contaminated oil. Once the contaminated oil is absorbed by the sponge, the absorbed oil in the sponge cavity can then be squeezed out of the sponge, leaving the oil-coated sponge behind. The oil-coated sponge may be reused and subsequently may then be disposed, if so desired. However, the oil-coated sponge may become less efficient with subsequent re-use, when the mechanical properties of the sponge become less elastic due to repeated squeezing of the oil-filled sponge.
Improved articles capable of removing oil and other hydrophobic materials from hydrophilic fluids, such as water, remain desirable.